


She Saw Too Much

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And very overdramatic, F/M, Happy, Lily is scarred for life, M/M, Marauders' Era, No Angst, Wolfstar is real, because happiness, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Lily sleeps over in the Marauders dorm. Turns out, James forgot to tell her something...





	She Saw Too Much

Lily Evans woke up to the sound of her boyfriend, James Potter, talking to his roommates. Yawning, she waited a few minutes before rolling over to face him only to find that he was no longer there. She went to sit up and move when she heard laughing coming from the bed across from her which, oddly enough, still had the curtains pulled shut. Assuming that Sirius had another "Lady friend" over, Lily tiptoed to the bathroom, trying not to make too much noise. Another laugh emitted from the same bed, causing Lily to stop walking. That laugh was familiar. 

Turning to face the bed, Lily listened carefully, waiting for something to happen. Just when she was about to pass it off as nothing and continue to the bathroom, she heard a voice whispering from across the room. Now she was very suspicious. She definitely recognised that voice. But it couldn't be, that just wouldn't make sense. 

Shaking her head softly, Lily decided to leave it alone and walked to the bathroom. Only to realise that the door was locked. Groaning quietly, She headed back over towards James' bed but stopped when she suddenly had an idea. 

Lily grinned as she tiptoed softly over to - What she assumed was - Sirius' bed. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the curtain and counted down from five. As soon as she hit one, she yanked the curtain and braced herself for whatever mentally scarring thing she was about to witness.

Lily's eyes widened as she tried not to gasp. Now she knew why the voice sounded so familiar. Because it was Remus' voice. 

Sirius was the first to notice Lily standing there, hands over her mouth as she tried to think of what to say. He slapped Remus' shoulder and pushed him off of him, resulting in Remus banging his head on the wall. 

"Ow! What the hell, Pa- Lils! Hey!"

Realising that they were both almost completely naked, they quickly scrambled to grab their t-shirts while also attempting to pull the blanket over themselves. 

Lily, finally realising that she was just staring at them, shook her head and closed her eyes tightly while speaking out loud. "I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing..."

Now fully covered, Remus grinned sheepishly at Lily. "Sorry about that, Lils but umm... How long have you been here?"

It just dawned on Lily that none of the boys - Other than James, of course - knew she had slept the night in their dorm. Turning a light shade of red, Lily opened her eyes and bit her lip. "I've kind of been here all night... Not  _here_ , but... In the dorm..."

Before Sirius or Remus could say anything, the bathroom door opened and James walked out, only to stop when he saw Lily standing in front of Sirius' bed. Confused, James walked over to Lily and looked down at Sirius. "What's going on?"

Sirius sent James a sly grin as he raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, Prongs, I don't mind you inviting Evans here to sleep over in our dorm but a little warning next time would be great. Especially if you don't want her to be traumatised."

"Also, James?" Lily turned to look at him and slapped his arm. "Did it ever occur to you to tell me that those two were, well... That?!" She gestured to the two boys who were still slightly red. 

Rubbing his arm in the spot Lily had hit him, James smirked and shook his head. "Nah, thought it would be more interesting if you found out on your own. And I was right, bit disappointed that I missed most of it though."

James quickly dodged Lily's next slap and laughed as he sprinted out of the dorm and into the common room while screaming, "You'll never catch me!"

Remus pointed at the door and grinned. "He does know that he's only wearing boxers, right?"

Realising that he was right, Lily began to laugh before racing out of the dorm to find James. 

Sirius chuckled and rolled out of his bed, dragging Remus along with him. "Time for breakfast! Wake up, Pete!"

After Lily caught up with James, she forced him to go back to his dorm and get dressed so that they could go eat. Once they were all ready, they headed down to the Great Hall. On their way there, James filled Peter in on what he had missed while he was asleep which ended up making both of them burst into laughter.

Amused but also slightly embarrassed, Sirius went to smack James over the head but was quickly pulled away by Remus who was grinning. Sirius groaned in protest but shut up when James tripped over what looked strikingly like Lily's foot. 

"You should have just let me hit him." 

Remus rolled his eyes but continued to grin. "Don't worry, we'll just annoy them tonight."

Raising his eyebrows, Sirius sent Remus a devious-looking smirk. He definitely liked the sound of that idea. 

"Yeah, okay, your plan is much better." 

Sirius grinned triumphantly as he heard the laughter behind him come to an abrupt halt only to replaced with sounds of disgust and James shout, "No! Please! My innocence!" 

"Ah, shut it, Prongs! You never had any innocence!" Remus called without turning around.

"Fair point."

Even after the weird start to the morning, Lily was happy. She loved seeing her friends laughing and smiling, she hoped that they would always be like that; Happy and able to just spend time with each other without having to worry about anything. She hoped that they would all stay friends for the rest of their lives. Because she couldn't imagine living without them. And she truly hoped she would never have to.


End file.
